Usagi:3010
by Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike
Summary: *revised**ch 11 is FINALLY up!*In the year 2010 Usagi loses everything. Her friends, her lover, even her life. But she vows to come back. Warning: Semi-dark. Not very Happy. Slight Ami/Taiki and Minako/Yaten..but who will get Usagi?
1. Prologue

Author's notes...

This fanfic is VERY dark. Not to much fluff. Almost none. The rest is explained in the story so I don't have mush else to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon but if you give me the chance I will

*This story has been revised by my wonderful friends, Saturn88 and Mistress Saturn, and another girl who goes to thier school. I hope it's better!*

Prologue

It had been five long years since the battle with Galaxia. No enemies, no fights, no nothing. Usagi and her friends had been living happily with their friends. As the year 2000 approached and Serenity was about to take Edymion's hand in marriage when new enemy struck. They called themselves the Kurayami and their leader, Queen Shi, would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Usagi and Mamoru agreed to postpone the marriage due to these circumstances. Shortly after the invasion, Mamoru turned on them. The planet was corroding and since he was protected by a planet that could no longer protect him, he perished along with it. But he manage to kill Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury. Soon the only ones that remained were Sailormoon, Venus, Pluto, and Saturn. Somehow they managed to hold off the enemy for ten years into the year 2010. In the final battle Venus, Pluto, and Saturn were lost in a trap. They sacrificed themselves to keep Sailormoon, their Queen, who should have been ruling them. At the very end Sailormoon used the Silver Impeirum Crystal but it did no good. It wiped her of her energy. She continued to fight but after multiple attacks from Queen Shi she died. Her final words... 

"I promise, even if it takes 1000 years I will come back and defeat you. I will avenge you for my friends, my daughter, and my lover." Then her eyes closed and she was gone.

Queen Shi ruled Earth from the day on. 1000 years passed. It was soon the year 3010. In that very year something happened. A little bit of hope lit up the faces of mankind. A little baby girl was born. Just after she was born and her mother was holding her in her arms a crescent moon began to shine and the little baby' s head. Her mother and father remembered the old tale of the moon and of it's princess Sailormoon and named her Usagi.

Right after Usagi's second birthday, the Queen Shi saw her playing happily in the street. He blonde hair was tied back in a familiar hairstyle that the queen hadn't seen in 1002 years. She wondered how this small child could be so happy in such miserable times. She ordered her guards to capture Usagi and take her to her palace. There Usagi's past was rewritten. She became Kodoku, servant girl to the queen. Usagi, being far too young to remember any of this believed it for 12 years until she turned 14. Then, the real battle began...

******************************************************************** 

Dark huh? This fanfic won't be very long but it will have a happy ending! Please R&R!!


	2. The Cat with the Crescent Moon

Author's notes...

Well, the few people who have reviewed this story so far, THANK YOU!!!! When I read reviews I feel so loved. I really lack self esteem and I HATE my fanfics. I don't know why I keep writing them. Anyways, now the real story will begin. Please bear with me as I don't exactly know what will happen. I have some ideas though...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon but I shall keep trying

The Cat with the Crescent Moon

"KODOKU!!" a voice bellowed from the other room. "ARE YOU AWAKE YET??" Kodoku, well rather Usagi, sat up in bed. She had just had the strangest dream. In her dream the world was fresh and green. Not like reality where everything was dead and everyone lived in poverty with the exception of royalty. She and eight other girls fought to protect this fresh green world. In the end they lost. She was the last killed. Then, just before she was awakened she saw a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead approach her.

"Sailormoon," It said. Then she was awakened.

"KODOKU YOU BITCH!! ARE YOU AWAKE???" Queen Shi yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Usagi answered. She quickly got dressed in her clothes that had been reduced to rags and did her hair in her classic buns. She ran out of her small room and went to cater to her queen's every will. 

"What took you so long?" Queen Shi asked.

"Gomen nasai Shi-sama. I had a dream which I stopped to think about for a moment," Usagi answered.

"A dream?" the queen asked with a worried expression. "About what?" So Usagi told her about it. Concern spread across the queens face. All these years she had kept Usagi from knowing about Sailormoon, but it was so obvious that she was the reincarnation of Serenity. "Dammit!" the Queen Shi shouted and yanked Usagi's hair out of the buns. 

"I am sorry your majesty! What have I done?" Usagi asked and fell to her knees. 

"Nothing child. But you may never wear your hair like that again. If you do I will have you killed." Usagi didn't know WHY she couldn't wear her hair like that. She had been doing so as long as she could remember. But she wouldn't argue with the queen because doing so would cost her her life.

"Hai your majesty," she answered.

"Now take these plates back to the kitchen," Shi demanded. Usagi picked them up and took them back into the kitchen. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Usagi could be heard from the other room begging for forgiveness. She was such a klutz.

Later that day Usagi was strolling down the corridors with her friends, Ami, Minako, and Michiru, who were also Shi's servants. Usagi told them all about her dream. Ami told her that she had heard stories of the legendary Sailormoon who should be ruling them instead of Queen Shi. 

"But where can I find out more?" Usagi asked.

"Try the library," Michiru said. Usagi and Minako both made a face and began to say how much they dreaded the place of books. As much as Usagi hated the library she decided she would sneak in that night and look up Sailormoon in the restricted section. How she knew it would be in the restricted section she wasn't sure. She just knew that's where it would be.

So that night she snuck down to the library and searched through book after book for information about Sailormoon. She opened the fifth book an found a picture of the same crescent moon cat from her dream on it. She read the caption beneath it.

_Luna was Sailormoon's guardian cat. She had the ability to speak and was the one who awakened Sailormoon, who had been known as Usagi._

Usagi. She knew that name. But her name was Kodoku. Suddenly she thought she heard someone moving in the halls. She closed all the books and put them carefully back on the shelf.She returned to her room and went to sleep. That night she had another dream. It was almost like she was in a cloud. She felt so at ease there. Then she saw the cat again. "Sailormoon?" the cat asked.

"Are you...Luna...?" Usagi asked.

"Yes I am. Watashi wa Luna, " she said.

"But why do you keep calling me Sailormoon? My name is Kodoku. I'm not a soldier, I'm a servant girl," Usagi asked.

"You are many things Usagi," the cat said. Suddenly Usagi was awakened again. She got dressed and went downstairs.

"Did you have anymore dreams?" The queen asked her when she arrived.

"Yes ma'am. I did actually," Usagi said.

"Well tell me." the queen demanded. So Usagi told her about the cat named Luna. She didn't know why Queen Shi was so interested, she never had been before. She also didn't know how close Queen Shi was to ordering have her to be killed. Why the queen didn't kill her was also unknown to her. Queen Shi just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Thank you Kodoku," the queen said. "You are dismissed for now." 

"Arigato Shi-sama," Usagi said and left. When Shi was sure she was gone she motioned for her guards.

"I want you to kill every cat on this bloody planet. If Sailormoon is awakened you can say 'bye bye birdy!'"

"Yes your Majesty," the guard answered.

*****************ELSE WHERE ON THE PLANET *****************

A small black cat with orange eyes dodged two heavily armed guards as they attempted once again to catch her. They both jumped at her at once, but she dodged them again. They both lay there for a few minutes. The cat cautiously approached them and nudged them each with her head. Unconscious. That made her job easier. She slowly walked out in the street, the crescent moon on her forehead shinning brightly. She knew she could out-smart and out-run any guard. She had a mission. 

"Myao!!" the little cat mewed happily. Suddenly the cat looked forward and glared down the path. Her orange eyes glittered in the sunlight. More guards. "Here we go again!" she whispered and took off running.

******************************************************************** 

I like the way this part turned out. Please R&R!!!

Myao-meow 

Watashi wa Luna- I am Luna


	3. Three Shooting Stars Return to Earth

Author's notes...

Well, I really like the Starlights and I felt like I need them in this fanfic, but I wasn't sure how. I finally came up with a way so here we go ^^ 

Disclaimer: Much to my dislike I still don't own Sailormoon

Three Shooting Stars Return to Earth

It was very late at night, almost midnight in fact. For some reason Usagi felt like she needed to go out and sit in the field by the palace. So, she snuck out of the palace and went in the field. When she got there, she was sure why she was there but she knew something was about to happen that she needed to be there for. So she sat there for about an hour gazed at the stars. Out of boredom she put her hair back in it's classic hair style. She watched the stars a little longer. All of a sudden, three shooting stars raced across the sky, but then they shifted courses and started to head right towards her. They got closer and closer. Usagi shielded her eyes from the blinding light as they made impact with the ground. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the explosion, but it never came. Three male figures emerged from the dust.

"Smooth landing Yaten," one said.

"Oh shut up Seiya-baka," another snapped back.

"Seiya, Yaten, something doesn't look right," the third said. The dust began to clear and Usagi could now more clearly see them. The first had black hair tied back into a pony tail and deep blue eyes. The second was shorter and had emerald eyes and silver hair done the same way. The third was taller than the other two. He had deep violet eyes and brown hair done the same. They were not dressed in rags like she was but they weren't dressed like royalty either. Instead the all wore brightly colored, casual, suit. 

Usagi stared wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open for a moment. As the one with the raven hair looked around he saw her and rushed up to her. "Odango!" he exclaimed. He rushed over to her side and helped her up. The other two followed.

"Nani..." Usagi asked, slightly confused.

"Odango, what happened?" the first one asked.

"Odango?" she asked. "Why do you keep calling me Odango?" she asked. The name was familiar but she had never been called that in her whole life. 

"Odango! It's me! Seiya!" he said and began to shake her lightly.

"Seiya...?" she asked. She remembered that. The name Seiya, there was something familiar about it. 

"USAGI!!" he said, hoping her real name would cause her to remember something. "Where's Mamoru-san?" he asked.

"Mamoru...?" she repeated. That name was familiar too. "Usagi...? My name is Kodoku, not Usagi."

"What are you talking about Tsukino-san?" the tallest asked.

"That's my name. Kodoku," she stated.

"And what happened to this planet?" the shorter one said and looked around with disgust. 

"Nothing happened. It's been like this for as long as I can remember," Usagi said.

"No it hasn't Odango!" Seiya said. "When we visited last time-"

"Which was a reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyy long time ago!" the shorter one inserted.

"Shut up, Yaten," Seiya said. He turned back to Usagi. "When we visited last time everything was thriving. The people were alive." He shook her a little more. "Why don't you remember?" She shook her head. He exchanged a nervous glance with the other two and began to fumble through his pockets. He pulled out his wallet and took out a photograph. He handed it to her. "Do you recognize any of these people?" he asked.

Usagi stared at the photograph for a few moments. "There's Ami and Minako and Michiru. That's you and there are the other two," she said and pointed to each person as she said their name. "There's me," she said.

"Do you recognize anyone else?" Taiki asked. She shook her head again.

"How about him?" Seiya asked and pointed to a tall man with short black hair. He was standing right behind her and had his hands on her shoulders. 

"No," she said.

"You don't recognize Mamoru-san?" Yaten asked. She shook her head and he burst out laughing.

"Be quiet Yaten. This isn't a laughing matter," Taiki said.

"Gomen ne Taiki, but I find it funny that she doesn't recognize him," he said. Suddenly there was a rustle in the tall grass near by. A black cat emerged from the grass and climbed onto a rock. Her crescent moon sparkled in the moonlight.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten. You've returned," the cat said.

"Luna!" Yaten said and walked over to the neko and picked her up.

"What happened?" Taiki asked.

"It's a rather long story," Luna said. "It started about five years after you three left. In the year 2000 a new enemy surfaced. Since Mamoru-san has the blessings of Earth when this planet corroded he went with it. When he did he killed Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury. The only ones who were left were able to hold off the enemy for ten years. Finally everyone except Sailormoon was gone. She fought and died vowing to get her friends back. Since Earth was not destroyed, but it's rightful heir was killed, the enemy took over. I have been awaiting the day when Serenity would be reincarnated ever since."

"You've got to be kidding me," Yaten said.

"It sounds like when Galaxia came to Kinmoku," Taiki said. The other two shuddered at this thought.

"So that's why Usagi doesn't remember us," Seiya said.

"Hai," Luna said. "She in currently a servant in the queen's palace. When she was two she was captured by the queen and there they changed her name to Kodoku. Minako, Ami, and Michiru also are servants in the palace. I haven't been able to located the others yet."

"Odango, do you remember Sailormoon?" he asked. Before Usagi had a chance to answer Luna spoke.

"She doesn't. Until yesterday she hadn't even heard of her, Queen Shi has made sure of it."

"I don't know what going on here, but I don't think I like the way it sounds," Usagi said.

"Odango! YOU'RE Sailormoon!" Seiya said. He held her out at arm length and shook her again. "YOU'RE the only one who can save this planet!"

"Nani?" Usagi asked.

"He's right Usagi," Luna said. "You are Sailormoon. You must gather your allies and fight Queen Shi. You should be ruling this planet with your lover Mamoru and your daughter Chibi-usa."

"I can't be Sailormoon! I just can't! I-" She was cut off as Seiya's hold on her shoulders tightened.

"Odango, you have to. You can do it. You will do it. Trust me," he said.

******************************************************************* 

Hee hee ^^ I like this chapter too! I've really hated my past fanfics. I am Meika Hishikawa and Meika-Still Standing were okay but I really hated some parts. I like this fanfic, but I probably won't write many more dark fanfics like this one. I could also turn this fanfic into a S/U, T/A. and Y/M but I probably won't. Let me know if's you'd like that and if most people would like that I'll try ^^ Jaa

~Meika-chan~


	4. Ami, Minako, and Michiru

Author's notes...

Another chapter. I'm just slingin' them out aren't I? I really want to say thank you so so so so so so much to everyone that has reviewed!!! I've had this fic posted for about three days and I already have many reviews!!! And a special thanks to me dear friend MiyokoAinoKou(did I spell that right?) who doesn't review but always gives me support!! You are NOT a bad writer dear!! Well please enjoy this part!

Disclaimer: Same as always...

Ami, Minako, and Michiru

"You CAN do it Odango!" Seiya repeated. Usagi stared at him for a moment. She was scared. She didn't know any of these people and now a cat was telling her she had to save the world.

"Odango?" she finally asked. "Why do you keep calling my Odango?"

"That's his nickname for you," Yaten said pointing to her hair. "He's in l-" but he was cut off when a blushing Seiya slapped his hands over Yaten's mouth to keep him from saying anything else.

"What did I tell you about saying anything REMOTELY close to that?" Seiya asked.

"Well it's true," Yaten said with a shrug. Seiya was about to say something when Taiki spoke up.

"Stop fighting you two," he said. "We have a bigger problem on our hands." They all agreed and decided they needed to help Usagi win this battle. Usagi wasn't sure what was going to happen but she knew big things were going to happen. She glanced at the sky; it was starting to turn light pink.

"I need to go!" she cried and dashed off.

"Where the hell is she going?" Yaten asked.

"She needs to return to the castle." Luna said. "If she isn't there when the queen calls her it could be her head. I've seen it happen before." 

"So how are we going about finding the other senshi?" Taiki asked.

"I'm not sure. First things first though. I need to awaken Venus, Mercury, and Neptune before something happens to them," Luna said.

"What about us?" Yaten asked. "We don't exactly fit in anymore and there's no way I'm gonna dress in rags."

"We know, Yaten," Seiya said.

"Why don't you three just lay low around here until nightfall," Luna said. "I'll send Artemis to get you soon." With that she took off running. 

Back at the palace Usagi was returning to her room. She knew she didn't have very much time before she was needed by the queen. She removed the buns from her hair. She was confused. All of a sudden three men and a talking cat came and told her she need to save Earth. She couldn't do it. She knew she couldn't. Why did everyone have so much confidence in her? She thought about this for a few moments when Queen Shi called her. "Kodoku!!"

"Coming Shi-sama!" she called and began to descend the stairs. She entered the breakfast room.

"Hello Kodoku," the queen said. "Fetch me my breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," Usagi said and bowed politely. After the queen's breakfast was in front of her and the queen began to eat she asked Usagi some questions. 

"Did you have any more dreams?"

"No ma'am. I didn't get much sleep last night." The queen looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"I see. Did you see those shooting stars last night?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I believe they hit the Earth."

"They did." The queen's eyes shot up at Usagi.

"How do you know?" she asked. Usagi could tell she was tense.

"I was looking out my window."

"There aren't any windows in your room. You live in the attic."

"True, but there is a hole between the wall and my ceiling and I call it my window," Usagi replied calmly.

"I see. Arigato Usagi. You are dismissed."

"Arigato Shi-sama." Usagi said and returned to her room. At about noon Usagi heard a quiet mew from her "window". She went over to it and removed some of the hay she had plugged it up with. Luna squeezed through and hopped on her pitiful excuse for a bed. "Luna? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked in a hushed tone.

"Where are the others?" Luna asked.

"What others?"

"Ami, Minako and Michiru."

"They're rooms are up here in the attic too. Naze?"

"I need you to bring them down to the creek behind the palace tonight at about midnight."

"Naze?" 

"I don't have time to explain! Just do it!" Luna demanded.

"Hai," Usagi replied. Luna jumped up to her "window" and left her room. That night she snuck out of her room and woke Minako, Ami, and Michiru. They somehow slipped by the guards and met Luna exactly where she said to. She led them through the silent town where everyone was sleeping. After that they left the town they wandered through the woods until they came across a cave. They could hear some mumbling from inside the cave. 

"Artemis?" Luna called. A white male cat with a crescent moon on his forehead poked his head out from inside the cave. He was followed by Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki.

"Nani?" he asked.

"I brought them," she said and made a movement towards the four girls who were hidden shyly behind a large tree. Artemis walked up to Minako's feet. 

"I suppose you don't remember me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'll be glad if she doesn't remember me," Yaten said. Minako stomped up to Yaten.

"I don't know WHO YOU ARE but you're an IDIOT!" she yelled.

"Nani yo?" he said.

"Break it up you two," Michiru said. Ami who was still hiding behind the tree crouched down by Luna.

"Little cat, who are those people?" she asked.

"They are Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. I'm Luna and that is Artemis," she said. "You probably don't remember any of us." Ami glanced at Taiki. He smiled at her. She blushed a little and directed her attention back to Luna.

"Why did you bring us all the way out here?" Ami asked.

"Oh no!" Usagi cried. "It's almost morning! Shi-sama will kill me and there's no way to get back in time!"

"That's what we need to talk about," Artemis said. "That portion of your life is over." Luna nodded.

"You will stay here until we can find the rest of the senshi."

"What?"Michiru asked.

"You three, as well as Usagi, are three of the legendary Sailor Senshi," Luna said. "When we find the rest your memories will be restored. Until then you need to stay in the woods. Queen Shi's guards will be looking for you. The Starlights have agreed to help us protect you because if her guard find you they will kill you."

"But what about-" Usagi began but she was cut off.

"There are no buts Usagi! You need to accept your new life!" Luna said.

"Okay, I'll try," Usagi said.

Back at the castle, Queen Shi called for Usagi again. "KODOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Guards, go find me Kodoku," she ordered.

"We just checked her bedroom," one said. "She's gone. So are Minako, Ami, and Michiru."

"DANMED CAT!" the angry queen screamed and kicked the table. She knew Luna was behind this.

************************************************************************ 

Another part. Yay! I'm very please with this fanfic. So far no parts I absolutely hate! Thank you again to everyone that e-mails me, or IMs me, or reviews! You're what's keeps me going! Without your support I'd feel unloved! Thank you so so so so so so so so much!! R&R and peace out! ^^v

~Meika-chan~

Naze- Why? 


	5. The Soldier of the Wind

Author's notes...

Yay!!! 10 reviews last time I checked!! That's more than all my other fanfics except I am Meika Hishikawa but that has 28 parts but my friends reviewed each part so does that count? And in a record amount of time!!! I have self esteem! Thank you so so so so so so so so so much!!! I love getting reviewed! I think this fanfic might have a chance of getting 100 reviews!!! Please help me reach my goal!! Thank you so much everyone! You're too nice to me!

Disclaimer: Boo...I lack the ability to own Sailormoon

The Soldier of the Wind

About a week had passed since Luna had rescued Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Michiru from Queen Shi's palace. One day Usagi was sitting in a clearing in the forest. She stopped to pick a few nice flowers when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Usagi glanced up and when she saw nothing assumed it was a harmless animal. She sat down on the damp moss covered ground and began to pick the flowers. The noise persisted and soon Usagi was worried. 

"Who's there?" she asked. No answer. "Show yourself!" Dead silence for a moment. Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her and then a war cry. She turned around to see one of the queen's guards charging up to her with his sword drawn. She screamed and ducked. There was a loud 'clink' but the sword did not hit her. She looked up and saw another person dressed in leather also armed with a sword protecting her. They appeared to be male and had short sandy blonde hair. She could tell they were having trouble holding off the guard by their labored breathing.

Suddenly they lifted their knee and hit the guard right where it hurt. He dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground. "Shit," the guard said. 

"I suggest you leave unless you want more of that?" the person said.

"Damn you," the guard said and picked up his sword. He got up and and took off running. The person turned around and Usagi finally saw the face of her rescuer. 

"Are you all right?" they asked and offered a hand to help her up. Usagi took their hand and stood up.

"Hai," Usagi said.

"You should watch out for those guards. They'll kill you before you can say 'kabu,'" they said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your name?" Usagi asked.

"Haruka," they answered. A boy's name. Her rescuer was defiantly male.

"Domo arigato Haruka-san," Usagi said.

"Your welcome Koneko-chan," Haruka replied and began to head back into the forest. "Jaa ne!" he called over his shoulder.

"Jaa ne!" Usagi called. She began to walk the other direction back to the cave. When she arrived Seiya was there to greet her.

"Back so late Odango?" Seiya asked.

"Gomen, gomen!" she answered with a nervous expression. He laughed a little. 

"You haven't changed," he said. Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the cave. Yaten could be heard cursing up a storm as he exited the cave, soaking wet. Minako poked her head out of the cave and looked inside a empty water bucket.

"Oops," she said.

"Oi..." Usagi said and sweatdropped. Suddenly Luna hoped out of a near by tree and landed on Usagi's shoulder.

"Usagi, you're back!" she said.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long," she began. "I was attacked by one of Queen Shi's guard." A concerned expression began to appear on Luna's face. "But don't worry! I'm fine! A man with blonde hair and green-blue eyes saved me!"

"A man?" Luna asked. "Or maybe...a woman!"

"No, defiantly male," Usagi said. She glanced at Luna and Artemis who were pondering this and then at the Three Lights who all looked very nervous. 

"What did I say???" Usagi screamed.

"Nothing Odango...nothing," Seiya said.

Nightfall came and it got very dark. Luna suggested that they not keep their fire going long since there were guards in the woods. They all agreed to go to bed right after it got dark. Later at about midnight Usagi heard a noise coming for outside their cave. She struggled to bring herself to full consciousness of her surroundings for a few minutes. Once she knew where she was she noticed something heavy resting over stomach. As she opened her eyes she realized it was Seiya's arm. She stared at him for a few moments and then blushed bright red. She concluded that in his sleep he must of accidentally flung his arm over her. She quietly got up and walked outside the cave.

"Hello?" she asked. Suddenly another guard charged at her with his sword. She grabbed a large branch and stuck it in front of her in an attempt to protect herself. She managed to hold him off for a few moments but the branch snapped. She managed to get out the way but just by a little. He charged again but all of a sudden Haruka jumped in front of Usagi. Usagi knew better then to stand and watch so she ran behind a tree.

"Don't make me fight you dirty like I did that other baka guard," Haruka said menacingly.

"Shut up you bitch!" he said and applied more weight to his sword which Haruka was just able to hold off.

"Fine, you wanna fight? Let's fight!" he said. He released his block and the guard went tumbling forward. As he did Haruka kicked him in the back. His sword clattered away and he stood up. The guard threw a punch a him but Haruka moved out of the way and kicked him in the jaw. He struggled to get into a standing position.

"Damn bitch" he muttered and wiped some blood away as it trickled out of his mouth. Haruka smiled.

"Now get out of here!!" Haruka said and threw a rock at him. He picked up his sword and fled as fast as he could. Usagi ran up to Haruka.

"Haruka-san! You saved me again!!" Usagi said.

"I figured they would follow you so I decided I need to watch over you for a while," he said and smiled.

"Domo ari-" but Usagi was cut off by loud scream from inside the cave.

"AAAAHHHH!!! IT'S THE DEVIL WOMAN!!!!" Seiya yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"Devil woman?" Usagi asked. "But Haruka is a boy, ne?"

"Gomen Koneko-chan but I'm afraid your friend is right. I am a woman," Haruka said and smiled.

"Just as I thought," Luna's voice said from inside the cave. "Haruka Tenoh, soldier of the wind. " Luna emerged from inside the cave. "Haruka, you're a sailor senshi as well. You are a soilder chosen to protect our princess. Will you please stay here with us until we can find the rest?" Haruka though about it for a moment but then agreed. 

Suddenly there was a loud yelp from inside the cave followed by Yaten yelling, "Get her off of me!!!" Everyone ran into the cave to see Minako, still asleep, with her head resting on a very sickened Yaten's stomach. He backed away and in the process kicked her head. Her eyes popped opened and she immediately sat up and hit him over the head.

"What was that for baka?" she asked.

"Because YOU were ON TOP of me you ecchi!!" he said.

"NANI YO?! Not on purpose!" she yelled. They continued to yell at each other while everyone else stood by and laughed, sweatdropped, or both. Usagi sighed.

"I guess I'll have to get used to this," she said.

********************************************************************* 

OO; Wow that was violent. I didn't know I was capable of writing such a violent story. Maybe I should up the rating. If I have anymore parts like this I defiantly will. That part wasn't very dark, was it? I'm not to good at writing fanfics that are dark. They always turn out happy. However, I'm still very please with this part! Please R&R!!!


	6. The Girl of the Trees

Author's notes...

I'm not sure what will happen in this part really ^^; I sort of know but I'm not sure. I hope this part turns out okay! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I FINALLY OWN SAILORMOON!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yaten: No you don't

Me: You spoil all my fun ;_;

The Girl of the Trees

"Come on Usagi! We need to go back!" Minako called over her shoulder.

"Okay!" Usagi said and hopped up. The two girls had been at a nearby stream doing their laundry. Usagi began to head towards Minako who was already heading back into the woods when Usagi stopped in her tracks. "Minako! Do you smell that?" she said. Minako stopped and sniffed the air. 

"Hai!!! she said.

"FOOD!!!" they both screamed in unison. They followed the sent of the food through the forest. They didn't realize that the smell was not coming from their camp until they stumbled on a clearing in the woods. There was a tent in the middle with an open fire beside it. Over the fire there was a large kettle with soup in it. Usagi and Minako slowly approached the kettle. Usagi stuck her finger in the soup and then stuck in her mouth.

"It's good!" she said and stuck her finger in again. 

"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind them. They both jumped around and saw a tall brunette standing there with a basket full of mushrooms. 

"We didn't touch your soup!!" Minako screamed defensively.

"It's all right, it's all right," the girl said and walked over to the kettle. She began to add the mushrooms to the soup. "I'm used to hungry travelers stopping by my camp."

"You're a very good cook," Usagi said.

"Domo arigato!" she said. "Are you traveling through these woods?"

"No. We thought the food was coming from our camp," Minako said.

"Ah, is your camp far?" she asked. They both nodded. "Then how 'bout you stay for dinner! I've got plenty. Oh, and by the way, my name is Mako." 

"Okay! Thank you Mako!" Usagi said. They all sat down for dinner when all of a sudden an arrow whizzed by Usagi face. She screamed and got down on the ground. A guard with a bow and arrow emerged from the brush. 

"I won't lose like the other idiots," he said. He prepared to shot another arrow at Usagi when Mako came up behind him and knocked him off his feet. The arrow went flying straight up in the air as he fell to the ground. She placed her foot on his stomach.

"Touch these girls and you die," she said. He smirked and grabbed her ankle. She pressed her foot down harder onto his stomach. He began to gasp for breath. Suddenly there was a whizzing sound that sounded like something was falling. Mako reached out her hand and caught whatever had been falling to the ground. Now clutched in her hand, was the arrow. It was right above his chest. "I could have let that hit you. Then my problems would be over," she said.

"Then I guess that makes you an idiot," he said. She applied more pressure to her foot. He began to gasp for air again. She lifted her foot.

"Now get out of here," she said. He picked up his bow and arrow and ran out of the camp site. Mako turned back to Usagi and Minako who were looking at her with slightly frightened expressions. "Now, do you think you girls should head back to your camp site?" she said and smiled.

"Yeah, but will you please come with us?" Usagi asked.

"Fine, fine," Mako said. They returned to Usagi's camp about an hour later. Yaten was impatiently poking the fire with a stick in an attempt to make it bigger. Seiya was standing by him yelling that he was doing it all wrong. Usagi didn't see the others so she assumed they were in the cave. Suddenly Luna jumped on Usagi's head.

"Oh hi Luna!" Usagi said. "Luna, meet Mako!" she said.

"Hi Luna!" Mako said and stroked her head. "I need to go now. See you later Usagi."

"Bye," Usagi said. Mako set off into the woods. "Where is everyone? " Usagi asked.

"Taiki and Ami are inside preparing the food and Haruka and Michiru are out looking for YOU," Luna said. "But Usagi, I think Mako might be a senshi as well."

"Luna, I'm confused!" Usagi moaned. "How can you tell if someone is a senshi just by looking at them? And what the heck am I supposed to do?"

"I don't think I should really tell you that now," Luna said. "You'll know what to do when the time comes." Usagi pouted and moaned a little but immediately perked up when she smelled the food cooking. Soon after Usagi and Minako returned and the food started cooking Haruka and Michiru came back to the camp. They began to eat their dinner just as it was getting dark. After dinner they all began to get ready for bed. Usagi was just about to head in when there was a rustle from in the forest.

"AAHH!!!" Usagi screamed and hid behind Haruka. "It's another guard!!!" Mako suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" Minako asked.

"There are more guards coming after you!" Mako said. "Five of them. I saw them marching through the forest."

"Maybe it would just be easier to find a new hiding spot," Ami said.

"Looks like we haven't much of a choice," Luna said.

"I can take you to a place that no one knows about," Mako said. "I grew up in these woods so I know the shortest way to get there too." So everyone grabbed the few possessions they had and followed Mako through the wood until they came to a small pond with a waterfall. Mako walked behind the waterfall into a rather large cave. "I'm the only one who knows about this cave," Mako assured them.

"Mako, will you please stay here with us?" Luna asked. "I think you might be one of the senshi we are looking for."

"Senshi?" Mako asked.

"I'm trying to reform the sailor senshi. It will be easier if you don't ask questions. You will know everything in time," Luna said.

"Okay. I'll stay here even though I'd prefer to know what's going on," Mako said.

"Yay!!!" Usagi said and jumped up and down.

********************************************************************** 

Not one of my bests parts but better than some. I hope everyone liked that ^^. Please R&R!! I really appreciate it! Jaa! 


	7. Death and Time Awaken

Author's notes...

Okay, first of all I wanna thank MiyokoAinoKou for helping me come up with this idea^^ THANK YOU!!!!! Second, even though I didn't get many reviews on part six I want to say THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! Okay, please enjoy this ^^.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon....boo....*pouts* it's not fair

Death and Time Awaken

"Hotaru?" a woman with long green hair called out the door. "Dinner!" No answer. "Hotaru?" She repeated. Normally the little purple-eyed girl would come running up but now it was silent. "I told her not to go into the forest!" she said and sprinted off into the woods.

Elsewhere in the forest Usagi was swimming in the pond by the cave. "Usagi!"Ami called. "Come out of there and help get dinner ready!"

"But Mako is such a good cook I don't see any point!" Usagi shouted.

"It's all right Ami. I can do this myself," Mako said.

"All right Usagi, but you still need to come out and dry off. You can't come to dinner drenched! You'll get everything wet!" Ami said.

"Fine, fine," Usagi said and splashed out of the water. Suddenly there was a scream from somewhere near by. "What was that?" 

"I don't know," Michiru said.

"I have a feeling that there are some guards in the woods that I'll have to beat up...again," Haruka complained.

"Hush," Michiru said. Suddenly there was a loud scream from the woods again. A loud male voice could be heard cursing and the could barely make out muffled sobs.

"That's it," Mako said and got up. She headed the direction of the sobs and disappeared in the forest all together. Haruka stood up and followed her. They finally found a guard beating up a little purpled-eyed, black-haried girl.

"Hey you!" Haruka said.

"Picking on little girls isn't nice," Mako said.

"Stay out of my business you bitches," he said.

"Bitches?" Haruka asked. "I think you might regret saying that."

"Why? What are you gonna do about it?" he asked and threw the little girl to the ground.

"This!" Mako said and chucked a large rock at him. It hit him on the head.

He was knocked to the ground on impact. Haruka walked up to him and and kicked him lightly. He was unconscious. Mako walked over to the little girl.

"Are you all right sweetie?" she asked. The little girl drew back a little. Her face was half hidden by her knees and arm. "I'm not going to hurt you silly."

"What's you name?" Haruka asked.

"Hotaru," she said quietly. She lifted her head a little revealing a black eye and a little bit of blood dribbled out of her mouth. She had obviously been injured very badly.

"Can you walk?" Mako asked. She nodded. "Why don't you come back to our camp?" she said. Hotaru stood up and they headed back to the camp. When they got there Usagi was complaining about how hungry she was.

"Mako! Thank Kami-sama your back! I'm-" Usagi began but when she saw Hotaru she stopped. "Is she all right?" Usagi asked.

"Overall, I guess," Mako said and began to wash up the little girl.

"We found a guard abusing her in the forest," Haruka added.

"Poor thing," Michiru added. Soon Hotaru was all washed up and they sat down and ate dinner. Hotaru found it slightly hard to eat because the guard had practically knock out one of her teeth.

"Hotaru," Ami asked. "What were you doing in the woods by yourself?"

"I went to play in them and got lost," she said softly. "Then a guard found me and chased me down." 

"Do you need help finding your mother?" Taiki asked.

"I live with my mother's cousin, Setsuna-mama," she said.

"Well, I'm sure she would've come looking for you by now!" Minako said and stuffed a potato in her mouth.

"She probably is," Hotaru said. "I'm worried the bad people in the woods will beat her up before I can find her though."

"We'll find her," Seiya said.

"Arigato!" Hotaru said.

"Why don't you spend the night and we'll go look for her in the morning," Usagi suggested.

"I really wanted to go look for Setsuna-mama now," Hotaru said.

"No they're right. If we go look for her now the scary ghosts will get us!" Yaten said, trying to be scary.

"Shut up Yaten-baka! You're gonna scare her!" Seiya said.

"I don't believe in that sort of stuff," Hotaru said in a matter-of-fact tone. Everyone sweatdropped then proceeded to they all finished their dinner and went to bed. 

In the morning they were all awakened by a voice yelling "Hotaru-chan! Where are you?" Hotaru jumped up out of bed and ran outside. The others followed to see a very elegant woman with long pine green hair standing outside. She was too elegant to look like she could do much harm. Hotaru was hugging her leg and saying how sorry she was. 

"Hi!" Usagi said and cheerfully walked up to the woman. "I take it your Hotaru's 'Setsuna-mama,'"

"I am," she said and hugged Hotaru. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by Usagi's face. 

"There you are! This time I'll get you!" a guard bellowed as he ran out of the brush. He walked up to Hotaru and grabbed her arm. "Listen you little pain in the ass, I-"

"I suggest you leave that girl alone," Setsuna said.

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it?" he asked.

"This!" she said and kick him in the stomach. He went flying backwards. Setsuna pushed Hotaru behind her. "I suggest you leave now," she said.

"I'm tried of all you damn people ruining our plans!" he said and charged at her with a blade. Before anyone knew what had happened, Setsuna had him in a painful lock.

"If I let you go will you leave?" she asked. He snorted. She pulled his arm even further into the lock.

"Yes! Yes I will!!!" he cried.

"Good!" Setsuna said and released him from the lock. He ran away. Fast too. 

"Now get the hell out of here!" Haruka said. Setsuna turned to Hotaru.

"I don't want you to ever ever act like that unless you have to, okay?" Hotaru nodded.

"Excuse me, you two?" Luna said. "Would it be all right if you stayed here with us? I think you might some of the people we're looking for."

"Hey! The kitty talks!" Hotaru said and picked up Luna.

"Sure, we'll stay here with you," Setsuna said. Suddenly Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"I'M CONFUSED!!!!! HOW MANY SENSHI ARE THERE???? I DON'T GET THIS AT ALL!!!!!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's all right Odango," Seiya said and tried to think of anything that would keep her from breaking out into sobs. "We are almost done finding everyone! Then you'll remember everything!"

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"He's right," Luna said. "Only two more people."

********************************************************************** 

Another part!!! Yay!! I hope everyone liked that!! I'm low on ideas these days! Please R&R!!! Jaa!!!


	8. One Guardian to Go

Author's notes...

Again, another chapter inspired by MiyokoAinoKou! She's such on wonderful written! Go read her fanfics!!!

Disclaimer: I hate not owning Sailormoon...It sucks...

One Guardian to Go

"I'm hungry!!!" Usagi moaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll start lunch," Mako said and walked over to where they kept some of the foods. "Minna, we don't have enough food to make dinner!" 

"Well someone go into the woods and look for something!" Usagi said and pouted a little.

"It's winter Usagi. Nothing grows during winter," Ami said.

"Looks like we'll have to go into town," Taiki said.

"Here," Haruka said and tossed everyone a cloak. "Wear these over your head so no one recognizes you."

"Will you three stay here?" Luna asked the Three Lights.

"Sure," Yaten said. 

"Don't be so lazy Yaten," Seiya said.

"Shut up," Yaten said.

"Arigato," Luna said. So the eight girls began their journey into the woods. They walked for about a hour and an half before they finally reached the town. Artemis suggested it would be best if they all spilt up as eight people in cloaks would look conspicuss. So they all split up and went to buy some food for themselves. 

"Now remember Usagi," Luna said and leapt up onto her shoulder, "Don't do anything that would give yourself away."

"Okay Luna," Usagi said and headed towards a nice food cart. She drooled over everything for about fifteen minutes when they was a loud crash from across the busy street. 

"Let go of me!" someone yelled. Usagi turned around to see a raven-haired girl yelling at some slavers.

"Shut up you!" he yelled and grabbed her arm. She struggled for a moment then pulled out of small piece of paper.

"Let me go or else," she said.

"What is a weakling like you going to do to me?" he asked.

"AKURYO TAISAN!!!" she yelled and stuck onto his forehead. The edges caught on fire for a moment and he collapsed to the ground. The girl hurried back into her house.

MATTE!!!" Usagi called after her. She pushed her way through the crowd until she got to her front step.

"Usagi! What are you doing?" Luna asked.

"I think she might be a senshi! Did you see that power she had? It was amazing!" Usagi exclaimed.

"You act more like a senshi everyday Usagi," Luna said. Usagi nodded then knocked on the door.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!!" a female voice cried from inside the hut.

"I'm not a slaver," Usagi said and stepped half-way into the house. "I want to say that was amazing what you did out there!" The girl's violet eyes met Usagi's blue one.

"Gomen nasai and arigato! I thought you might've been that slaver again," she said.

"What's you name?" Usagi asked

"Rei," she replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Rei. I'm Usagi," she said. Suddenly Rei jumped up and looked out her small window. "What's wrong?" 

"Gomen. Those slavers have been after me for months now. I tend to get jumpy," Rei answered.

"I understand," Usagi said. "I have an idea! Why don't you come stay with me and my friends! We live in the forest and no one will ever find us!" 

"I really don't like that idea," Rei said.

"Rei-" Luna began.

"That cat can talk!" Rei exclaimed.

"You seem to be the first to be surprised," Usagi mumbled.

" Rei, I think you might be one of the last senshi we are looking for. If you won't come for yourself please come for the safety of the world," Luna stated.

"Fine, I'll come," Rei mumbled. "If it will get those darn slavers out of my hair."

"Yay!!!" Usagi said. "Come on! We need to meet the others back soon!" Usagi grabbed Rei's wrist and took off running. They met the others back at the agreed spot and Usagi introduced Rei to everyone. They made sure they had all the supplies they needed and headed back to the cave. 

They approached the cave about two hours later. Taiki was sitting outside under a tree reading, but the other two were no where in sight. He glanced up. "Hino-san," he said. Seiya and Yaten appeared from inside the cave and a surprised look went across their face.

"I feel like I remember you three from somewhere," Rei said. "Seiya...Taiki...and...Yaten," she said a recited their names. 

"Rei! How did you know that?" Ami asked.

"I thought this might happen. Since we only have one more person to find your memories will start coming back," Luna said.

"I'm starting to remember why I hated you so much Seiya-san," Haruka said with a threatening look. "As soon as I get my space sword back I swear I'll-"

"Haruka-san! Be nice to Seiya-kun!" Usagi said. Haruka grunted and shot a dirty look at Seiya. 

"I'm starting to remember you Yaten. Now I remember why I hate you," Minako said.

"Actual the two of you had quite a thing for each other in your past lives!" Seiya said and smirked.

"NANI YO?!" Yaten yelled and started ranting at Seiya. Minako just stood there and blushed a little. Ami glanced at Taiki and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back. A short scene flashed through Usagi's mind. She and Seiya were alone in a room. 

"I'm serious about yesterday," Seiya said. "After this concert, I'll sweep you away. I like you that much. I wanted to let you know this much. Now I can go all out for the final concert. I hope you can meet your boyfriend soon." 

"Seiya, I'm sorry," Usagi answered.

"You don't have to apologize. But I wish I could have met you much sooner," he said and kissed her cheek. The flash back ended.

"Was Seiya in love with me in my past life?" Usagi thought. Seiya knew who the last person they need to find was--Mamoru. Back then, yes she did love him. But only as a friend. That wasn't what he wanted, but he wanted her to be happy. For her, if happiness was being with Mamoru then he would let Mamoru have her. "Seiya-kun...were...were you in love with me?" Usagi whispered. 

*********************************************************************** 

I know that part where Seiya confesses his love isn't exactly right but it's the closest I could get and since I don't have my friend's Stars tapes I can't look it up You get that drift of things though. Jaa ne for now!

~Meika-chan~


	9. Dark Guardian

Author's notes....

Bwahahaha!!! I left you in a cliff hanger! Special thanks to Crystalis for her support and for giving the push to go through with this idea. Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. There. Are you happy? I said it!

Dark Guardian

"Seiya-kun...were..were you in love with me?" Usagi asked. Was he in love with her? Of course he was! But what could he say?

"No, of course not," he lied. 

"Oh, that's good," she said. She would have felt too guilty if he had been in love with her. She liked Seiya a lot but there was just some reason she felt like she couldn't be with him.

After everyone had began to regain they're memories Usagi began to pester Mako to make dinner. Mako agreed to start as long as Usagi helped. Usagi cheerfully agreed and went to work cutting the mushrooms. Everyone else sat over by the fire and began to talk to one another about their past lives.

Suddenly there was a yell from one of the bushes as a man charged through their camp site. He knocked over the kettle over the fire and cut Usagi's arm with his sword. Even though Usagi didn't know this man, she felt very hurt. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was obviously sent by the queen, but he wasn't dressed like the previous guards. He had better armor and a better sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Haruka asked.

"I am a general sent by Shi-sama to kill you," he said and pointed at Usagi. 

"Another one?" Mako exclaimed. "Dammit!"

"Who are you?! What is your name?!" Usagi yelled, trying to stop the bleeding of her arm.

"If you must know, my name is Mamoru," he said.

"Mamoru?" Taiki gasped.

"You mean..."Yaten said.

"You traitor!" Seiya said defensively.

"Mamoru..." Usagi said to herself. There was something about that name. "Mamoru...Mamo...Ma..."

"I'll kill you all," he said.

"I'll kill you first!" Haruka said. They began to fight. Haruka was good but Mamoru was much better. Usagi remembered something. It just clicked in her brain.

"MAMO-CHAN!!!" she cried. "Haruka! Don't kill him!! He's the last soldier!! Don't kill him!!!"

"She's right," Luna said. 

"But if that's the last soldier we've been looking for why isn't recovering any memories?" Ami asked.

"He hasn't had enough contact with you," Luna said.

"So if we can find a way to keep him here for a while, maybe he'll start to remember?" Michiru said.

"It's worth a try," Setsuna said.

"Try to restrain him so we can keep him with us for a while! Maybe then he'll start to remember," Rei said. Thinking quick, Haruka picked a rope off the floor and started to use it like a whip. She quickly had a hold of him arms, so he couldn't use his sword. She yanked on the rope and pulled him to the ground. Mako pounced on his back and tied up his legs. They picked him up and sat him down in the cave. He yelled at them for a while but after seeing he was being ignored he gave up.

Mako whipped up dinner and they all enjoyed a beef stew. After Usagi had eaten her share Mako handed her a bowl. "Why don't you go try to feed our hostage," Mako suggested.

"Okay," Usagi said and walked into the cave. "Are you hungry?" she asked him. He glared at her. "Don't worry. The food isn't poisoned," she said and took a sip of the soup. "It's really good. Mako is a great cook." 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked. "I'm trying to kill you."

"Because you're my warrior and my prince," she said. He gave her a puzzled look. "Back in our past life, when I was Sailormoon you were my prince." 

"What are you talking about?" She set the bowl of stew down on the ground. 

"I'm just now regaining my memories, but I remember your face and everything about you. I...I love you Mamo-chan!" she said and kissed him. "Even if you are trying to attack me it's not your fault." He sat there in shock for a moment, but then remembered who she was.

"Don't be stupid," he said. "I'm here to kill you and trust me I will."

"Do what you like," she said and smiled. "But first you have to eat your dinner." She started to feed him since he couldn't feed himself because his hands were tied up. After she was done she got up and left. He glared at her.

That night while everyone was asleep, Mamoru pulled a knife he had stashed in his back pocket out. He cut the ropes that tied him up loose and picked up his sword. He approached Usagi's be and drew his sword. He placed it above her. He looked at her sleeping. She looked so peaceful. She would look peaceful dead too. But she was so pretty. He lifted his sword higher to kill her but something was holding him back. There was something about her that made him uncofotrable.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice said. He turned around and saw Haruka standing there. "I don't know how you got free or why you haven't killed her yet, but I'll make sure you don't."

"Don't worry yourself. I was just leaving," Mamoru said.

"You better leave. And don't come back until you remember," Haruka said and pointed her sword at him.

"Fine," he said. He put away his sword and walked away.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried. She had waken up that morning to find Mamoru missing.

"Usagi," Minako grumbled rubbing her eyes. "Shut up."

"Mamoru's GONE!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I let him go," Haruka said.

"What! WHY?"

"He'll come back when he remember you." 

****************************************************************** 

Yeah. I know. Not the best. If you can't tell, this will probably end up Usagi/Mamoru. Sorry ^^; Sorry it took me so long to get this part up. Gomen ne! I couldn't think of anything! I guess that's it! Jaa


	10. Together Again

Author's notes....

Hey minna! Sorry it always takes me so long to get parts out ^^; I've been low on ideas lately Incase you can't tell, I'm a huge Fushigi Yuugi fan so this is turning out a lot like Fushigi Yuugi. Oh well. I really like it so far. Incase you've forgotten, we only have one more soldier to go and that would be...MAMORU!!! The only problem-he thinks he's supposed to kill Usagi. How's that for screwy? I'm not totally sure what gonna happen in this part but...yeah ^^ no spoiler here -_-v Oh, and sorry to all the Usagi/Seiya fans. I was originally gonna make this a U/S but I don't know how I would do that. Gomen Besides, as much as I like the U/S pairing I just can't seem to make myself write that (it's from my days of being a U/M supporter ). Plus I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that people would prefer Usagi/Mamoru (I guess this is a U/M fic then heh heh) Okay, now that my author's notes are the full length of the story I will shut up. 

Disclaimer: insert funny disclaimer here

Together Again

"When he remembers me..." Usagi repeated. She ran her hand over the bandage on her arm.

"Daijobou Usagi-chan," Mako said and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Mamoru will come back."

"I suppose but still..." she trailed off.

"Cheer up Odango!" Seiya said. "And if he tries to hurt you again we won't let him."

"Hai!" Usagi said and reverted back to her normal peppy self.

"Until then do you think it would be a good idea to make sure Usagi is with someone at all times?" Ami suggested.

"That would be good," Taiki agreed. They all agreed that either Haruka, Mako, or one of the Starlights should stay with Usagi.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) 

Back at the palace Mamoru was reporting to the queen. "Mamoru, did you kill Sailormoon?" Queen Shi asked.

"No madam. I couldn't" he said and bowed. "I was stopped by another one of her protectors."

"I see. Well, I trust you will do better than the other soldiers did," she said.

"I swear I will," he said. He stood back up and walked out of the throne room. Sailormoon, what a bother. She should just die for kissing him like that. Her words flashed through his memory.

_"I'm just now regaining my memories, but I remember your face and everything about you. I...I love you Mamo-chan!"_

Dammit! He had to stop thinking about her. He had to kill her quick or her words would NEVER stop bugging him. But there was still her child like charm. He couldn't resist her. He had to kill her, or else...

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) 

It was dark out. Dark and rainy. All the senshi had gathered in the cave. Usagi sat huddled in the corner hugging her knees to her chest. Seiya sent a worried glance in her direction. I was painful to see her with Mamoru but he hated seeing her so depressed.

"Cheer up, Odango!" Seiya said. She lifted her head for a moment but then set her chin back down on her knees. "We'll get Mamoru-san back soon."

"It's more likely he will come back to us," Ami said. "Since he spent a good deal of time with us his memories should start coming back."

"That's right," Rei said. "Daijoubu Usagi-chan! Mamoru will come back and when he does we'll keep him here."

Usagi muttered some muffled words that no one could understand. Usagi found no comfort in anyone words. In her past life she had only want to be with HIM. She wanted him to be with her again. She lifted her eyes for a moment. They met with Seiya's. He looked very worried. He had said he was never in love with her but still...

Soon it got late and all the senshi decided to turn in. Usagi glanced out the opening of the cave and past the waterfall that hid the entrance. She couldn't see the the moon.

Morning soon arrived. The weather began to clear and everyone trampled out of the cave into the muddy ground. Well, almost everyone. Usagi was too depressed, Seiya was too worried about Usagi, and Yaten who was just to bishonen in general. After lots of persuading and some violence Yaten was finally dragged out of the cave into the now semi-dry forest. That left Usagi and Seiya alone in the cave.

"Odango?" Seiya said. "Are you okay."

"Hai," she said. He could tell she wasn't. He walked over at sat by her.

"We'll get Mamoru back. Don't worry too much. We don't like to see you-"

"We?" Usagi asked cutting him off. "We? Or do you mean I?" Seiya paused for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "Seiya, I know...I know you were in love with me." She looked up at him. 

"Odango I-" 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry Seiya. I like you a lot. You're really nice to me. I appreciate that you worry about me so much, but I can't help it. I only see you as a friend."

There was an silence between the two senshi. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't sad, it was just...silence.

"Daijoubu Odango," Seiya finally said. "It can't be helped. I know you're in love with Mamoru."

"But..." 

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." 

"Okay..." 

Seiya stood up and walked out of the cave. Mako was standing over a kettle cooking something that smelled good, Minako and Yaten were arguing over something, and Hotaru was talking to Setsuna about something. It was just like old time. Only he was missing. He wanted Mamoru to be back for Usagi's sake. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Just a small one. It grew louder and louder. Mamoru walked out of the brush surrounded by about twenty guards.

"Dammit! You again!"Haruka exclaimed.

"I'm back. Where is Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"She's not here," Mako said.

"Really..." Mamoru said menacingly. "Attack them." The other guards ran toward the senshi with their sword. Since there were only eleven senshi some people had to take on more than others. Out of the corner of his eye, Seiya saw Mamoru walk behind the waterfall. "Dammit!" he cursed mentally. After forcing his way through the guards he ran into the cave. Usagi was cornered by Mamoru, but she did look scared as she had when she was attacked by the other guards. She was staring at him with a very serious expression that was hard to read.

"If you have to kill me," she said and stood up, "then kill me. If it's you I'm not scared."

"Odango! Matte!" Seiya yelled. He took a few steps forward but couldn't go any closer. She wouldn't let him. Mamoru picked up his sword. He readied himself to kill her. Usagi dropped her arms at her side. She was ready for this. If her love was the one to kill her, she didn't care. Suddenly there was the swift movement of a sword. The flash of metal in the dim light. Some quick foot steps clatter across the cave. There was the noise of cloth and flesh being pierced. Some red specks of blood fell onto the ground. There was a thud and then the sound of a sword being dropped.

"SEIYA!" Usagi screamed. 

****************************************************************** 

BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I left you on one of the most evil cliffhangers I possibly could! Bwahahaha!! Bwahaha!!! I am sooooooo evil ne? I'm gonna go write the next part now (or at least start it) R&R!


	11. Find a Way

Author's notes...

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far and then reviewing. Well, in the last chapter I left you off with an evil cliffhanger! Bwahaha!!! Well, let me assure you I would NEVER let Seiya die in a situation like this. Never in a million years. The only time I will ever kill someone off is a) for drama and depressing stuff b)If I can bring them back to life. So now that I have mortally wounded Seiya and you fixing to kill me because I keep talking I will continue with the story. BWAHAHA!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Ha ha neither do you.

Find a Way

Seiya collapsed on the ground. He clasped his hand over his bleeding shoulder. He hadn't been stabbed in a fatal spot, but he was losing so much blood he could easily die. Usagi looked down at Seiya and then back at Mamoru. "Mamoru! How could you?" she yelled. "You're not the Mamoru I knew!" The other senshi had began to run into the cave after hearing Usagi screams. Usagi wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, but it didn't do her any good. New tears just replaced the old ones. "How can you kill one of your own like this!" Usagi's screams echoed though the cave. The other weren't sure what to do. Any movements and the could easily be killed too but they had to help Seiya.

Mamoru wasn't sure what to do. His memories had been returning to him since he first met Usagi. But he felt like he would be betraying the Queen. But she was right...how could he kill one of his own like that. He looked at the sword that lay on the floor. It was covered in blood. He looked back at Usagi. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. He paused for a moment. "I give up," he said.

"W-what?" Usagi stuttered.

"I give up. You're right, I can't kill any of you," Mamoru said. He stepped back. There was a silence there for a moment. All the senshi were there. Now they could regain Earth and restore the time stream.

"M-MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi suddenly screamed. She ran forward and threw her arms around him. Ami, Taiki, and Yaten ran over the Seiya. Ami bandaged his wound while the other two Lights stood by to make sure he was okay. 

Once everyone had calmed down and the unconscious bodies of the other soldiers had been dragged out of the camp everyone sat down to discussed what to do next. Seiya was lying the corner with Usagi by his side. She felt bad about his injury being her fault so she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Okay," Luna said, "now that all of the senshi are here and have regained their memories we need to decide what to do next."

"Well, don't we need to regain our claims on Earth?" Ami said.

"First you need to regain your henshin wands," Luna said.

"Henshin wands?" everyone said out of unison.

"Hai, in order to transform, you must retrieve them. I was able to give them to you last time, but now..." she trailed off.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"We're not sure how to get them back," Artemis answered.

"Do we have any clues?" Hotaru asked.

"No," Luna said.

"Then...how do we find out?" Michiru inquired.

"We've concluded that there are only two ways for you to get your wands back. One is to have you 'reawaken.'

"Reawaken? But I thought was had already reawaken," Mako commented.

"Mentally, yes, but not fully," Luna said. "You know your all Sailor Senshi but you haven't really waken up. Senshi are generally found when they are put in a life or death situation. None of you have been. Since that would be too risky and there's a chance you could be killed we won't attempt that."

"So then what do we do?" Haruka asked.

"The only other way we would could come up was to find the Silver Impeirum Crystal" Artemis said.

"Silver Impeirum Crystal? What's that?" Minako asked.

"It's a legendary crystal that is probably the most powerful thing in the universe. If we can find that you will probably receive your henshin wands. 

"But how do we find it?" Usagi asked.

"We're not sure," Luna replied with a slightly discouraged look. "We figure you will all be drawn to it since you share it's power."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"You will sense things when we get close to it," Artemis answered.

"Seiya...Yaten..Taiki..." Luna said and turned to the three nagareboshi who had been silent for the past few minute. "Will you please help us?"

"Sure," Seiya answered. Taiki nodded in agreement. Yaten opened his mouth to say something but then decided not to argue.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Usagi asked.

"We've heard stories about a priest with mysterious powers in a city to the north of here." Luna began. "We should go there and see what he knows."

"Okay!" Usagi said. "Let's go!"

**************************************** 

Yahoooo!!! I FINALLY got this part finished! Sorry it took me so long. I started it and then I just couldn't think of anything! Thanks for waiting! I hope you keep reading even though I take forever to update! Jaa!


End file.
